Maybe
by Leviosa0812
Summary: In one summer Logan Mitchell changed into Lynn. Only it brings a lot more trouble than he wanted or expected. All he wanted was to be a girl.
1. First day of school

**So, you can look at this story in two ways. It's a Kendall/OC or it's a Kogan, with a very OOC Logan. I prefer the last one. This might be pushing a lot of boundaries, but I try to keep it as tame as possible, but with the usual shit you'll expect when reading this story.****  
><strong>  
><strong>To all who sent me a PM message, telling me you like this story; THANK YOU! I'd no idea I would get that much response, but it all led to this. I hope you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lynn! Come on, you've gotta go to school, honey!" My aunt yelled from downstairs.<p>

I groaned, but quickly stopped myself when I realized it wasn't very feminine at all. Instead I changed it into a sigh. I wasn't ready to go to school yet. It would be the first time anyone would see the real, new me. I just hoped no one recognized me. Logan was gone, moved away with his parents. And here was I, Lynn, the person I really wanted to be. I just hoped that I would finally be accepted at school, or anywhere. I was done being a nerd. I wanted to live.

"Hey Lynnie." I looked up and saw my cousin James leaning against the doorpost, smirking widely.

"I don't like it when you call me that," I muttered and started searching in my closet for the perfect outfit for my first official day at school as Lynn.

"Which is why I do it," James said evilly. "Looking forward to your first day?"

I sighed again, "No."

"Why not? You want this, right?

"Of course I want this, it just doesn't make it less scary."

He came up to me and hugged me. "But you've to learn how to live like a girl before you get... the real thing," He said awkwardly. James knew exactly what I was and what I wanted to be. He definitely knew what I would do first thing when I turned eighteen. He simply wasn't as comfortable talking about at his mother.

"I know, but what if someone recognizes me?" I whispered into James' chest.

He chuckled and made me turn until I was looking at myself in the mirror. "See that person? That's Lynn. Do you see how beautiful she is? How popular she'll be? She is nothing like Logan and you know it. So why don't you get that through your pretty little head and go for this big time."

The new me was nothing like the old me, that was true. I used to be a nerd, someone who got the highest grades in class and attended the Harry Potter club at school. Back then I had short, spiky brown hair and a pale, dull face. I was small, just had the body of a twelve year old, all because of the hormones I was taking. I used to be picked on because of that. While the boys in my grade turned into men, I stayed small and thin. Only if they knew the real reason...

You see, I was transsexual. I wasn't comfortable with who I was, but finally figured it out; I wanted to be a girl. Ever since I was twelve I'd been taking hormones, all to prepare myself for this very day; the day Logan died and I started living as Lynn.

During the summer Logan disappeared. Whenever someone asked where the Mitchells went, my aunt and James always said they moved out of state with their son. Often people were surprised to hear about Logan; and that was exactly how popular I was. A nobody. But it wasn't the truth of course, Logan Mitchell was still here, just not as Logan.

Somewhere around the end of the summer, Lynn appeared around here. And boy, what did that do to our little city. I was the Brooke Diamond's niece from Seattle, kicked out by her parents because they didn't want her anymore. Again auntie and James got a lot of questions, but this time the answers were a lot more positive, for me, at least. I moved in with them halfway August and would be attending Senior Class of Palm Woods High.

My parents left. They didn't want anything to do with me. Ever since I was ten and I told them I wanted to be a girl, they didn't see me as their son anymore. Eventually I didn't talk about it and just kept my feelings to myself, feeling intensely miserable. Aunt Brooke had been wondering about me ever since I was a little kid and finally talked to me about it when I was eleven. I was so relieved when she told me she accepted me and wanted to help me. I cried in her arms for at least an hour.

I began to spend more time with her and James, telling my parents the three of us shared a passion of playing Gold Fish. In fact I was visiting all kinds of doctors and psychologists that did tests on me to see if this was really what I wanted, if I really wanted to spend the rest of my life as a female. They were certain about a month before I would turn twelve; I was a girl in a boy's body.

It took aunt Brooke a week to convince my parents to give permission for all the medicines I would be taking. A treatment of hormones and estrogen was started, turning my body in that of a girl's. I got pills that made me stop growing. I was 4 feet and 9 inches back then, but in the four years that passed, I still grew a bit. Eventually I got stuck at 5 foot and 1 inch. Not much shorter than other girls of my age.

It prevented my body hair from growing. While all the guys in the locker room grew and got hair everywhere –which was gross, I wasn't jealous of that at all- I stayed small, hairless and tiny. All the muscle of the guys in my grade expanded drastically, while my arms and legs got thinner. My hip bones stayed practically the same, but my waist got smaller. At the end of sophomore year, my aunt faked a letter from my parents to get me out of Physical Education. I couldn't hide the change my body was going through anymore, because I grew breasts.

A long time, the doctors that were helping me thought I wouldn't get them. 'I was too small,' they'd said. But there I was, having two little bulges on my chest. At the end of Junior year, they were hardly more than a double A cup, but still. For someone who thought she could never have them, it was pretty amazing.

But it also brought more problems. Since I was picked on so much, there was always a chance someone would find out. Of course there was James, but he couldn't always watch over me at school and I honestly didn't want that. I wanted to be able to walk around by myself without being bullied and shoved around. Butt was simply too much to hide. I was the biggest bully target in school, the sensitive bumps on my chest hurt like hell when I got pushed into the lockers, I missed a lot of strength in my arms and legs, which made me unable to fight back or run away.

In May of Junior year auntie had another conversation with my parents. I could no longer live as a boy, my body was too much to hide and I wasn't happy. But that was too much to handle for my parents. Apparently they'd hoped this was just a phase I was going through and that I would come back to my decision in the end. But I wasn't going to, I wanted this more than anything.

One time, aunt Brooke took me to the zoo, but the one condition was that I would go in girl's clothes and would act like one all day. So I did. And it was the happiest day of my life. After that we had more of that trips and that were the days I felt the happiest. I wasn't going to give that up for anything. If I had to choose between my parents and a happy life, it was an easy choice, right? My parents didn't love me, they always left me alone with a nanny when they left for work, most of the time they didn't even know what I was doing and all they cared about were my grades. I was so much happier with auntie and James.

They left, moved back to the town my mother was born and aunt Brooke became my legal guardian, but honestly, she was more like my mom. The best mother I could have wished for. I was so grateful for her. She did everything for me, let me stay at her house, paid for my treatment and all my other expenses that came with transforming into a girl. She got me clothes and shoes and make up, she hired people to change my room into the ultimate dream of every teenage girl. She told me she did it because she always wanted a daughter and now she got the chance. She grabbed it with both hands.

From day one of the summer we started changing Logan into Lynn. First all my boy clothes were thrown out and replaced by the newest girl fashion. I got panties and bra, skirts and skinny jeans and shirts and blouses in colors and shapes I always had to love from a far. I got makeup and hair products, all from auntie's company.

James wrapped his arms around me from behind, rubbing up and down my arms. I smiled at him through the mirror, loving what he did for me. I only came to his chest, he was more than a foot taller than me, but I didn't mind. I didn't want to be tall, I already missed to much female curves to be tall.

My hair was now shoulder length hand a little curly. It was one of the things I loved most about being a girl, the long hair. I loved brushing it, making it soft and shiny. I loved it even more when James did it. I got tan over the summer, thanks to auntie forcing me to spend at least two hours a day, lying on a stretcher in the garden to get a tan. In the end I was thankful, my skin looked healthier and softer. I loved that too, it was new to me, because Logan's skin was always white.

Aunt Brooke taught me how to apply makeup. The first time I tried it myself was a disaster. I looked hideous and couldn't understand how other girls made themselves look so pretty with it, while it made me look like a clown. Auntie and James laughed at first, until they saw the tears in my eyes and then they helped me. Once they explained what to do, it was a lot better already. But even now, after a whole summer of practice, I couldn't do more than mascara and foundation, which was all I needed for a simple day at school.

But even now, when I just came out of bed, I looked more like a girl than anything else.

"C'mon! Let's pick out some clothes for you," James said enthusiastically. When I first told him I wanted to be a girl, he wasn't even surprised. He said he didn't mind and still loved me. Maybe he accepted people easier because he was gay, but I still loved him for it. We got really close over the past two months and I couldn't imagine how my life would be without him. He was my best friend.

My best gay friend who helped me shopping and pick out clothes for me. The dream of every girl.

I didn't know what the transition into a girl made me. I've always known that I was more attracted to the male kind than to girls, even while I wanted to be one myself. That would make me gay, but then again, I was more a girl than a boy, which would make me straight. But that wasn't quite right either, since I still had a... thing... between my legs.

James' best friend, Camille, was the only other person who knew about the real me. Next to aunt Brooke and the principal of the school I went to, Palm Woods High. Because Logan wasn't really gone. He just changed his name into Lynn and was living as a girl now. The principal changed my name in the system and thought of an excuse that would explain the fact Logan was no longer here. He was really awesome.

Camille was totally cool with me being a girl and agreed to help me at school, in that way I wouldn't look like a total loner on my first day and would get accepted more easily. Plus, I now had a girl who was my friend. Which was more than I ever had in my entire life.

"Stop daydreaming and put this on!" James threw some clothes at me. I squeaked and protected my head, bending down slightly.

"Very good! Squeaking is a very girly thing to do! Try that more often, maybe when you find out all high heels have fifty percent off!"

"Really?" I asked, eyes going big.

James chuckled. "No, not really, Lynnie. Just messing with you. Now put that on, we don't have all day, you know. We actually have to go to school today."

I pouted, I really liked heels and stuff, don't judge. I picked the clothes up from the ground and put them on my bed. I was about to pull my pj's off, when I realized James was still in the room, sitting on my bed, watching me. "Dude, will you leave?"

"I'm gay, honey. Nothing off that will excite me."

"I'm still a boy down there, James. Now leave."

James smirked. "Demanding privacy. Very good."

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the door. James laughed, but did what I asked him and left my room. I took a better look at the clothes he threw at me, underwear -which was embarrassing, even if James was gay- skinny jeans and a black singlet. It was simple, but perfect for my first day.

The first time I put on skinny jeans, I cried. The business between my legs was painfully obvious and I felt all hope leave me. I couldn't just wear skirts and dresses all the time, it got cold in Minnesota. But then Auntie searched on internet until she found the solution; medical tape. Now that sounded painful, but I was hairless down there and after a little practice nothing could be seen. I was happy again.

I dressed myself, looking at my body in ecstasy when I saw how good I looked. Now make up. I went to the bathroom and applied little make up. Just mascara and eye liner. I didn't need foundation, which I loved because it meant my skin was perfect. And I had yet to learn how to apply more different kinds make up. I brushed my hair and decided to just leave it like that instead of binding it together. It looked good.

I looked good.

I was even more nervous now.

I took a last look in the mirror, before opening my bedroom door and walking down the stairs. I smelled pancakes and smiled. Aunt Brooke did this to calm me down. I entered the kitchen and was met with a squeal. The next thing I knew was two arms that pressed me tightly against a warm body that smelled of pancakes. "Oh, sweetie, you look beautiful!" My aunt whispered, she put her hands on my shoulders and took a step back, looking me over.

I blushed and bit my lip, still not used to being called beautiful. "Thank you," I said softly.

"Don't be so modest, honey. You look gorgeous and you know it. Are you happy?"

I nodded, smiling a little. Because yes, I was happy. I finally got to live the life I wanted to live. A new start, hopefully better and more successful than my last try. Logan so wasn't my thing.

"Good." Aunt Brooke smiled at me and guided me to the breakfast counter, pushing me down in a chair. "Now. Eat good, this is going to be a tough day. Not necessarily bad though, you just have to get used to your new life. Just... Let's just eat and see what it brings."

She was just as nervous as I was.

James came into the kitchen and sat down next to me. "Alright. Let's go through the plan one more time." He turned to me. "You resemble Logan a lot. There is no way we can deny you're family of him. So we say your my cousin from across the country, who had problems with her parents and decided to come live with her favorite Aunt and cousin in Minnesota. Right?"

"Right," I answered.

"You stay close to me and Camille, because we are the only people you know. Even though you've known everyone at our school your whole life, you can't let them know that."

I nodded.

"It's gonna be hard to pretend you don't know anyone, but you gotta have to play the game, or people might figure it out."

I nodded again.

"And if you do say someone's name by accident before they've told you what their name is, you say you looked through my year books and recognized him or her."

"James, I think I-"

"Maybe you should just not talk to anyone, unless me or Camille is with you. That's prob-"

"James! I'm not stupid. I can talk to people on my own. Don't worry so much."

"But-"

"Nah."

"Log-"

"Ah. That's not my name."

He blinked and shook his head. "Right. Sorry. You confused me."

I smiled. "It's okay. Just don't talk about him. Logan is dead."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "I'm just worried about you," He whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back. "I'll be careful, okay?"

"Okay." He pulled away on the moment his mother gave us our food.

"There you go, guys," She said and put the maple syrup between us.

James and I looked at each other, before both going for the bottle at the same time. I grabbed the top and he the bottom and pulled, trying to overpower the other. "James! Girls first!" Aunt Brooke said sternly.

"Fine," He snapped and let go. I almost fell backwards, but James grabbed me just in time. I glared at him, he was the one that made me almost fall after all and snatched the maple syrup away from him.

He rolled his eyes and waited impatiently until I was done. I covered my pancakes royally in the sweet, sticky sauce, before handing the bottle to him. I eagerly cut a piece and was about to put it in my mouth when James said, "Do you know how much calories you're going to eat now? Do you want to get fat?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and slowly closed my lips around the fork, chewed on my pancakes and swallowed. "Bitch," I said. "I'm not fat. You are."

"No, unlike you, I'm muscular."

"I don't want to be muscular, that's ugly."

"But wouldn't you like a boyfriend that's muscular?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I choked on another bite of pancakes and felt my cheeks flush. "Dude! I thought you were gay!"

"I am, don't worry. And I didn't mean myself, but this does prove something. Little Lynnie wants a boyfriend," He cooed.

"Ja-hames!"

"Aw! That's so cute! As long as it isn't Carlos." He gave me a warning look.

"Don't worry I don't like- I don't want a boyfriend!"

"Yes, you do."

"No!"

"Yes!" James sang.

"James, stop teasing Lynn," Auntie said sternly, watching us over paper. She give him a look and then went back to reading. James made a face at her, before turning back to me.

I sighed and looked down at my plate. "You know I can't have a boyfriend."

"Because then maybe you'll fall for him and he'll find out you're not really a girl. Yes, I know. Doesn't mean there isn't a guy that'll accept you for who you are."

"That chance is small and you know it. I just want this to be a happy time and not have to worry about a guy that will dump me once he finds out who and what I really am."

James looked at me pitifully. It was weird with James. How our conversations could go from something silly, to fighting, to deep things like this. We spent the rest of breakfast in silence, both deep in thought. It wasn't that I didn't want to find a guy that would accept me as I was, I just knew it wouldn't be easy. And I didn't want to get hurt already.

Maybe I would let someone in at the end of the senior year, in that way if he wouldn't be accepting of me I only had to deal with all the shit for a few weeks and then I would be off to college, away from this town to New York or something. Everything was allowed there.

If I fell for someone now and he found out I was really nerdy Logan Mitchell I would be socially dead to everyone again. I didn't want that. I wanted to have friends and go to parties like James did. My life had been so lonely and miserable. I felt so much better now and I didn't want to ruin it by falling in love.

James was so lucky everyone loved him and that no one was surprised when he came out of the closet. After him a few other guys and girls came out too and no one -except the real homophobes- thought any of it. James and Carlos had been talking and flirting for three years now and James was finally going to take it further today. We had a bet I would never dare to stand up to my parents and start living as a girl, if I did do it though, he would ask Carlos, one of the hockey players, out.

But I knew he would've done it eventually anyway.

"Ready?" James asked, when it was four minutes before seven.

"Yeah, I guess," I said softly.

I got up and checked if I had anything on my face in the kitchen mirror -everywhere were mirrors in the Diamond household, but this one was the only one I looked in besides the one in my room. I liked the light here.

James came back, I didn't even notice he left, and gave me my favorite pair of high heels. Yes, I could walk on them. I loved it. I doubted if I should wear them today though. "You really think I should wear those on my first day? What if I fall?" I asked uncertainly.

"You never fall when you walked on these. You're more confident on them. And you look hot."

I blushed and bit my lip, still not sure about this. "Tell you what, if you wear them, I'll introduce you to Carlos," James proposed.

"Deal," I answered immediately. "Give me those."

James handed me the heels and waited patiently while I put them on. I was a lot taller now and it was true I felt more confident. Height had always been one of Logan's problems, but for a girl it was perfect. Especially when I was wearing these. And my legs looked longer. I liked that too. Man, I was such a girl.

Finally.

* * *

><p>After we picked Camille up we drove to school. The drama queen was ecstatic about how I looked, which meant a lot because she was bi. She knew those things. James and I told her about the plan during the ride to school. She promised to stick to it and tell it to anyone who might ask something about me.<p>

She and James talked a bit about the subjects they took this year and who they expected to be homecoming king and queen -Camille thought I was a serious candidate for queen. I forgot about it quickly, because it was impossible I would get that popular in two months.

But damn, I would love it to win homecoming queen.

Maybe I should focus on surviving this day first.

We reached our school and James parked the car in his regular spot, not too far, not too close to the school. He and Camille got out, but I wasn't ready yet. Because, this was it. If I got out of the car now and someone recognized me as the little nerd called Logan Mitchell, my life was over.

I sighed as I realized I had no choice but to get out of the car. James would never drive me home now and if I stayed in here someone saw me anyway, then it didn't matter if I stayed inside or not.

Before I could even reach out for the door James opened it and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the car. It must have looked very… disgraceful. "James!" I complained, "You could've at least let me get out myself."

"Then you would've stayed there until you died, now, let's go to the cafeteria." James linked our arms and started dragging me towards the building. Camille followed us closely.

"James, slow down! I can walk on these things, I never tried running on them."

"Right, I'm sorry," He said with a glance at my high heels and walked slower.

"Thank you," I said stiffly.

And that was when I got aware of the people around me. And their eyes. And especially the looks they gave me. Some were surprised. Others shocked. A few girls even looked jealous, which made me feel good. But so far no disgust. Or hatred.

"See, no one notices," James whispered in my ear. "Those guys even think you're hot."

I became bright red as I looked at him and followed his gaze to a group of football players that were standing around a car. I quickly looked down when I met one guy's eyes, blushing. James, Camille and I walked past them and then I heard whistling.

Camille came up next to me, "That was for you," She said impressed.

"W-what?"

"Those guys. They whistled. At you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, they never whistled at me before so unless my ass became as cute as yours over the summer, it was meant for you."

"Would you think?" I asked hopeful. Football players, were like, the straightest guys in school. If it was true they whistled at me then they didn't recognize me. That was good. Very good.

"Definitely," James said darkly. "Just don't let them come near you. I don't trust football players and you should especially stay away from Tim, the big dude, he's even more of a slut than I used to be." He gave Camille a look when he saw she wanted to make a remark about that. I believed him though, James wasn't a man slut anymore.

"I told you, I am not gonna date anyone!" I hissed, quickly looking around if anyone saw us.

"Relax, I was just teasing you."

"Yeah, well, stop it."

"I will. Oh look! We're in the cafeteria. Let's go sit down." James grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me towards a table in the middle of the place.

"James! Really? In the middle?"

"Yes, in the middle! Everyone looks at the people in the middle!"

"That's my point!"

Before I could say anything more James had pushed me down in a chair. "Sit. And don't move until you've to go to your homeroom. You've to stop thinking like a nerd who wants to sit at one of the tables on the outside and start think like the beautiful girl you are, who want to please other people by showing off her body. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I mumbled defeated. There was no way I could talk James out of this, and honestly, it wasn't so bad. If I just ignored everyone around me. James and Camille started a conversation and I pretended to be a part of so I wouldn't look like an outsider.

Slowly the cafeteria began to fill with students. Laughing and exciting seniors, looking forward to their last year of high school. Cranky juniors, irritated that their summer vacation was already over. Bored sophomores, happy to see their friends again. And terrified freshmen, not knowing how to act around here yet.

I remembered how scared I was when I first went here. I'd hoped that after 8 years of bullying throughout elementary and middle school it would finally be over and I would make some friends, but from freshman year on, everyone simply ignored me –not counting the football and soccer players, they never stopped bullying me. Luckily James was there and ate lunch with me sometimes, which made it a little better.

But this was even scarier. If someone recognized me as Logan, my life was over. Then it would become even worse than it already was. James noticed I didn't like sitting here at all, with so much people surrounding me and put his hand over mine, squeezing softly. "It will be fine, Lynnie."

I smiled weakly at him and flinched when the head of our school suddenly started talking. I hadn't even noticed he came onto the stage. Everyone fell quiet while we listened to the speech he gave every year, about being proud of his school and us bla bla and thinking we would do even better this year bla bla. The bullshit every principal told his school on the first day.

Then the heads of the classes started calling names, starting with the freshmen. They all went to their classrooms. Next were the Sophomore and junior students and we were last. I hoped I would have a few classes with James or Camille, in that way I wouldn't be on my own all day. But I feared the worst.

And indeed James' name was called first, Camille's was called for the second class and I was last. Great. I got up and followed the stream of people towards the classrooms. I heard some names that sounded familiar, girls I knew who were cheerleaders and guys that were in one of the sports teams. But I couldn't combine names with faces.

One thing that came with being a nerd was social isolation. Which meant I mostly had no idea what was going on in the school. I heard names from people who did something special, scored the winning touchdown or something and sometimes I picked some things up from James and Camille, but I never actually met any of those people. They tried their bests to stay away from me. The only popular kids whose name I knew were the ones who used to bully me. Kendall Knight up front.

In fourth grade our class went to the local rink to orientate ourselves on sports. I was small back then, not because of the medicines I took like in High School, but simply because I was a small kid for my age. We all got skates the school borrowed from the rink and went on the ice. It was a big mess, twenty ten year olds falling, tumbling, racing around the rink and the two coaches that were watching us didn't have enough eyes and hands to help everyone.

That wasn't exactly good for me. When we were on the ice for about half an hour, Kendall and his friends got bored. Most of them could skate and were on the team already. They found me quickly. I couldn't stay upright without something to hold onto, so I was skating a little next to the boarder. It was too easy for them.

I didn't know exactly how it went, but I ended up on my stomach on the ice after a punch in my guts. I cried out, which caught the attention of one of the coaches who came over quickly. The next thing I knew, was a skate pressing down on my back, creating a large cut. They never found out who did it, but I always knew it was Kendall.

Because after that, he went 'easy' on me. Maybe he felt guilty and was it to make himself feel better, but I was grateful for it. After that happened he told the other boys I was his 'special victim' and he was the only one who was allowed to touch me. It made my miserable life so much better, because he only called me names and pushed me against the lockers when there were other people around. If we were 'alone' he just ignored me. One time he even said hello.

And now he was sitting in my regular spot.

Wait, what?

He was sitting in my spot. No. It wasn't my spot. It was Logan's old spot. Lynn didn't have a spot yet. I noticed that most of the people already found a place and that it got awfully quiet when I walked into the room. I blushed little and quickly sat down in the first empty chair I saw; the one next to Kendall.

I leaned back in my chair, quickly remembering it wasn't very feminine to sit with my legs open and my arms just hanging next to my body. I sat up again, crossed my legs and put my arms on the table, clasping my hands together. Apparently it was amusing, because I heard Kendall chuckling. I glanced at him, blushing more. "What?"

"Nothing," He said amused. "Do I know you?"

"Not likely."

He narrowed his eyes a little. "You do look familiar..." _Oh god. Please don't recognize me. Please, don't_. "Are you family of Logan?" He asked thoughtfully.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm his cousin."

He smiled back. "Hi, Logan's cousin. I'm Kendall Knight."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I'm Lynn Mitchell."

"It's nice to meet you, Lynn. Did you just move here or something?"

"Yeah, I did," I answered. "I live with my Aunt and cousin. Do you know the Diamonds?" I knew he did.

"Oh, yeah. James is cool."

"He is."

"So Logan and James are family? I always wondered why those two were hanging around together sometimes... Why don't you live with the Mitchells?"

_Here we go. _"They moved out of state in the beginning of the summer, didn't you know?" I asked, faking surprise.

Kendall frowned. "No, I didn't," He muttered, looking down for a second. "Oh well. I hope Logan has it better there. He was not very... loved here."

_I know, you were one of the people that made him feel bad. Jackass._ "Yeah," I said sadly. "I don't get it though, he's really nice."

I had to hold back a smile when I saw the guilt on Kendall's face. Loving it I finally got a little revenge. Even if Logan didn't exist anymore, I would remember that bad period in my life forever. I was allowed a little justice, right?

"Anyway," He said quickly. "It's nice to have you here."

"Thank you," I said happily.

"Do you need someone to show you around, because I could...?"

I smiled at him, but shook my head. "I've James for that and his friend Camille, she already said she would help me too."

He looked around. "But they're not here now, right? At least let me bring you to your next class," He said, smiling charmingly.

I blushed again and looked down, fiddling with my fingers. "Alright. I guess I can let you do that."

"Great. Now I just have to know what your next class is."

"Well. I don't have my schedule, so I don't know yet."

"Right," He laughed, shaking his head a little at his own stupidity. "Always when I go back to school after the summer, it's like I never left, you know? As if the vacation was just a bad dream?"

"I understand, I had that too when I went back after the summer, at my old school I mean. This school is all new to me. But don't you mean a good dream?" I asked confused.

"Not in my case," He mumbled darkly, before brightening up again. "Let's not talk about that. So, why aren't you with your parents anymore?"

"We had some... fights about my... lifestyle. They didn't exactly agree with it." At least that wasn't a complete lie. Yet.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously. It was surprising, but he seemed to genuinely care.

"They're very strict Christians," I said, sticking to the lie auntie, James and I came up with over the summer to cover my appearance around here. "But I don't believe in that stuff. I didn't want to go to church or wear skirts and blouses all the time. I hated the town I lived in and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I always liked Aunt Brooke and she offered to let me live at her house. My parents agreed immediately. They were glad they could hand me over."

"That's sad. It sucks when parents are like that."

"I know, but I'm over that now. I'm going to have a good time here."

He grinned. "I'll help you with that."

I giggled. "Oh, really?"

He nodded, still smirking. "Definitely."

"And how were you planning on doing that?" I was caught up in his twinkling eyes, not really noticing what happened around me anymore. But I didn't mind, because he was looking at me the same way; as if he didn't want to look at anything or anyone else. I never had this before, this kind of... flirting and pushing lines of what was appropriate. I wanted it to last.

"Well, for starters I could-"

"Mister Knight, could you please pay attention too?" Mr. Roof asked rudely. "And miss...?"

"I'm Lynn, sir. Lynn Mitchell."

"Ah, the new girl. Pay attention, will you? I don't go easy on new students just because they're new, got it?"

"Yes, sir," I answered obediently. Wow, that was the first time I ever got a warning from a teacher. Logan never got into trouble. I turned in my chair so it was facing him and listened to him explaining the school rules, which was the usual stuff about fighting and PDA, tryouts for the sports teams and auditions for the school drama club.

It was boring and I couldn't wait until he would give me the schedules so I could send a picture of mine to James, I really hoped we would have some classes together. When the man was finally done talking and gave us our schedules, we only had ten minutes left until our first real subject of that day.

I studied mine, getting a little bit of hope when I saw my next subject was AP French, the only AP class James had too. But before I got to look at the rest of my classes, Kendall snatched it away from me. He held his own next to mine, comparing them with a serious look on his face. I raised my eyebrows, wondering why he was so interested in my schedule and tried to grab it, but he held it out of my reach.

"Yes! We've French together!" He said enthusiastically. "And Algebra. Hey, are you good at algebra?"

"I guess so, but I- Hey, give it back!" I reached over and grabbed the little piece of paper that belonged to me.

He laughed a little at my agitated expression. "You should help me with that."

"With what?" I asked confused.

"Algebra. I'm failing."

"We didn't have that subject yet!"

"I know. Doesn't mean I'm not failing."

"Yeah, it does!"

"Well then. We'll wait until we've our first test and if I fail, you're going to tutor me."

"How can you just assume I'm good at algebra?"

"Logan was super smart. You're family of him. You must be smart too."

"So? James is family of Logan too, but he's definitely not- I mean, he's not always… clever."

"True, but he's a Diamond. You and Logan are Mitchells, that must be the difference."

"How do you know so much about Logan?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed, turning away from me a little. "I used to be one of the people that wasn't 'exactly nice' to him. But I feel guilty now, okay? Don't judge me."

I frowned. "Well that's not very nice of you."

"I know. I would've been nicer to him if I knew he was going to move away or I would at least have apologized so he wouldn't leave having all bad memories about his time here. Wait, why am I telling you all this stuff?"

I smiled softly at him. "I think it's sweet you wanted to do that. Do you want me to tell him when I talk to him again?"

"No…" He sighed. "I'll figure out a way myself. It'll look so stupid when I make you do it for me, as if I don't mean it, you know?"

"I understand."

He stared at me thoughtfully. "Seriously, why am I telling you this?"

I shrugged. "I guess I just have that charm that makes people tell me things they weren't planning on telling me. I'm not going to tell everyone you're suddenly nice to little Logan Mitchell if that's what you're thinking?"

He chuckled, "I don't mind it if you do tell people. I'm not embarrassed for being nice to someone."

Before I could reply the bell rang and everyone got up to get to their next class, which was in my case, French. I completely forgot to text James, but there weren't that many people with AP French in senior class, we had a big chance to get in the same class. I hoped we would, I had a lot to talk about with him already.

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah, I am," I answered. I picked my bag up and put it over my shoulder.

He smiled. "Let's go then. The classroom where we get French is on the other side of the school."

I know that, Kendall, I've been going to this school just as long as you. "Okay."

"Maybe we'll meet some people in the hall, I'll introduce you to them," He offered, leading me into the right hall.

"Thanks, I would like that," I said happily. My life was already better than it had ever been. Kendall fucking Knight was nice to me and he used to be the biggest torturer. That meant other people might actually like me too. I hoped so, I would die to sit with James, Camille and their group of friends with lunch. So far I only knew Carlos was in that group, but James had mentioned there were more hockey players, so maybe Kendall was there too... Man, I was going in the right direction for once.

"Stephanie, hey!" Kendall shouted at someone I couldn't see yet.

A girl with a dark tan and long black hair came up to us, smiling at Kendall. "Hey, Kendall. Where were you all summer?" She asked while she gave him a hug. "You missed, like, every party that was thrown! And I expected you at the campfire at the lake? Dude, we missed your guitar!"

"I know and I'm sorry. My mom thought it was a good idea I went to my dad's place all summer. It was a nightmare, really. I wished I could've stayed here."

Stephanie gave him a sad smile. "That sucks."

"It does. Oh, well. I'm back now. And I wanted you to meet someone."

He stepped aside, only now Stephanie noticed me. "Hi, are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Yeah, you were to busy with your own life to notice little, pathetic Logan Mitchell. Not that I mind now... "I'm Lynn."

"She's James's cousin," Kendall added.

"Oh, really? Then I guess I'll see you at lunch. I've to get to class now, Mr. Faldereau isn't going to be happy when I'm late. I hope you don't have him, he's a pain. Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Lynn. Bye, Kendall!" And then she was gone.

I turned to Kendall. "Is she always that..."

"She always chatters a lot, yes. Most of it you can forget immediately, though. But she's really nice."

We only came one hallway further before we ran into the next person Kendall knew. "Hey, you," He said with a smile, hugging a blonde girl from behind.

She turned around, smiling too. "Hey Kenny. I missed you during the summer," She pouted.

Kendall leaned in, giving her a quick kiss. I felt awkward watching this and tried to step back a little. I wanted to just go to class, but I had to stay in my role and act like I didn't know anything here. "I know, Jo. But I'll make it up to you tonight, promise."

She grinned and then noticed me. "What are you looking at?" She snapped, stepping closer to Kendall, who now seemed remembered me.

"She's new here, Jo. We just had European History together and now we've French. I was showing her around. Lynn, this is Jo, my girlfriend."

"Hi," I said shyly.

She looked me over, taking in everything. "Hi," She said coldly, before turning back to Kendall. "I'll see you at lunch, baby." Jo kissed him again, long and deep. Somehow I knew it was meant as a sign for me, telling me to back off. It made me feel flattered. Jo saw me as a serious threat?

Kendall smiled at her and watched her until she turned the corner, before sighing. "Sorry about that," He said to me, blushing a little.

"It's okay. But I don't know how happy the teacher is going to be when we show up late."

"Right. We've class." He looked around and saw the hall was almost empty besides us. "And we're late."

He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me with him. "Ms. Croix is cool, we always do something fun in the first lesson of the year, I don't think she'll mind much if we're late."

"Okay." I never had her for French, but she looked nice when I saw her in the hallways. Kendall was walking very fast, much like James this morning, and I remembered I was walking on heels. "Kendall, can you slow down a bit? I can't run on these shoes," I told him.

He stopped, looking down at my feet. He nodded and walked in a normal speed again. "Sorry. I didn't even notice you were walking on heels. But wow, you're short now, you must be even shorter when you don't wear them."

"That's exactly why I do wear them," I said matter-of-factly.

He shook his head, laughing a little. "Right. I should've figured that out myself. Hey, isn't Logan that small too?"

_Oh, dear_. I chuckled nervously. "It's in the family."

"James is really tall though," Kendall said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but he's a Diamond."

Kendall stared at me, but then started laughing when he noticed I was using his own line against him. "I like you, Lynn. You're fun."

I grinned widely, realizing I just made a friend, all on my own. Kendall smiled back. "Oh, we're here." He opened the door and instantly everyone looked at us. To my relieve I saw James sitting halfway the classroom, the table next to him empty.

"Why are you so late?" Ms. Croix asked with a very heavy accent. She was definitely French herself.

"Lynn is new, madame, I was telling her some things about the school and lost track of time."

"Hmm. Alright then. I just finished telling what we're going to do this year, you'll have to ask your classmates about that later. We're going to play a game now, take a seat."

"Told you she was cool," Kendall mumbled.

"She is," I admitted. "I'm gonna sit next to James, but I guess I'll see you later."

He nodded and smiled, before taking a seat next to another handsome blonde in the back row. I felt more eyes on me, just like in homeroom, but I felt better about it now. Kendall Knight, my tormentor, didn't recognize me. He didn't see I was the little nerd he'd been bullying his whole life. After my parents, James, aunt Brooke and my doctor, he knew me best. It was weird, considering how he used to treat me, but it was the truth.

I sat down next to James, but I could only smile at him because Ms. Croix started talking again. "Alright class, we're going to play bingo with French numbers! I want you to draw a square with twenty five chambers. Write a number between one and seventy in each one of the chambers. I'll call a number, in French of course, the first one to complete his card gets a candy bar from me. You have three minutes."

I grinned, already liking this teacher a lot. She made it fun to learn, which was something I didn't see often. I quickly drew the bingo card she described and wrote twenty five random numbers in it, before turning to James, who was almost done too. "James, I've so much to tell you," I said excitedly. It sucked I only had one minute left, but it would do.

"Wait a sec," He said, quickly writing down the last numbers. "Okay, go."

"I made friends with Kendall," I whispered excitedly. "Dude, he didn't recognize me! And he's been torturing me for over a decade! He also introduced me to Stephanie and Jo and invited me to sit at your lunch table!"

"That's awesome, Lynnie," He whispered back. "I knew you could do it."

"I never thought it would go this good!"

James pulled me into a hug. "You deserve it, Logie, every minute of it."

I smiled at him when I pulled back, not even minding James called me 'Logie.' He was the only one who was allowed to do that, but I wasn't exactly comfortable with it. Definitely not in a public place like school, but I wasn't going to talk about it now. I didn't want anyone to hear.

"Alright, ma cheries! Let's start with... Quarante-six!"

It was hard to translate the numbers she called, but I did pretty well. I only had one number to go when Kendall shouted, "Bingo!"

Ms. Croix called him over and checked if he didn't cheat, before handing him the candy bar. "I almost won," I said sadly when he passed our table.

"Too bad," He teased. "You should've picked my numbers."

I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to James. He was watching me amused. "He has a girlfriend," He told me.

"And I'm not looking for a boyfriend," I said matter-of-factly.

"Sure you aren't."

"Shut up," I said, blushing lightly.

"You're such a girl, sweetie."

You bet I was.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for bringing me to my class," I said to Lucy, the girl I sat next to in biology, she brought me to my fifth class of that day, the hour before lunch break.<p>

"It's fine, girl, you're cool. Have someone to sit with at lunch?" She asked.

"I'm sitting with James, my cousin and his group of friends, but thank you for offering."

She chuckled. "You're James' cousin? He's at my table, looks like you're stuck with me after all."

"How big is that table?" I asked shocked. "Everyone I met so far sits at that table. Jo, Stephanie, Kendall, Camille, I had English with the guy with the guitar, James, and now you."

She laughed again. "Well, we're the nice people. I've to go now, but I'll see you at lunch!" She waved and then walked away.

I was grinning widely ever since I had French. I only had three lessons and homeroom so far, but my day was better than any day I ever had. I had algebra now, that meant I had another class with Kendall. I walked inside and found him quickly. He smiled when he saw me and waved me over. "Hey, Lynn."

"Hi," I said, sliding into the chair next to him.

"You look happy," He commented.

"I am! I met so many nice people today! I already know more people than I knew bef- I mean at my old school."

"Who did you meet?" He asked curiously.

"You," I said. "Stephanie and Jo, of course. Guitar dude, Lucy. I already knew Camille. Ah man, it's not much at all now I look back at it," I pouted.

Kendall laughed. "You're gonna meet a lot more people at lunch if you sit with us. It's gonna be fun having another person in our group."

"I hope I'm enough fun for you guys," I said with a smile. "Can you tell me some things about them?"

"Yeah, of course, I-"

"Mister Knight! Will you pay attention? Maybe then you'll pass your exams at the end of the year," Mr. Kerr said sternly, looking at the two of us over his glasses.

"Yes, sir," Kendall muttered, turning away from me and towards the bord. I remembered Kendall told me he had troubles with math, but for a teacher to say something like that in front of a classroom full of people was kind of cruel.

We listened to Mr. Kerr's speech about what we would do for algebra this year and then started on the load of homework he gave us. Apparently he wasn't one of the teachers who liked to start a year in a relaxed way. I wished we could play Bingo all day...

A note was dropped on my table and my heart started beating faster. Never before I got a note during school. I grabbed it and unfolded it sneaky, it was from Kendall.

He'd drawn a simple round table with fifteen circles around it. In each circle he'd written a name, an age and partner. I had to bit my lip not to laugh when I saw it and began to read the information.

_This is the exact order in what place everyone sits. Start with me and go clockwise. Have fun :)_

_Kendall Knight  
>17<br>Current gf: Jo__  
>Former gf: Lucy<em>

_Jo Taylor  
>18<br>Bf: Kendall_

_Camille Roberts  
>17<br>Bf/gf: none, likes Lucy_

_Lynn Mitchell_

_?_

_James Diamond  
>18<br>Bf: none  
><em>  
>After that came a few names I didn't recognize. Dak, who had something with Jennifer M., Jett, who was dating Jennifer S., another girl named Jennifer A., who was single, and Guitar Dude, who had Peggy as a girlfriend.<p>

_Lucy Stone  
>18<br>Bf/gf: none, not aware of Camille's crush_

_Stephanie King  
>17<br>Bf: Carlos_

_Carlos Garcia  
>17<br>Gf: Stephanie  
><em>  
>I stared at the last two names for a minute. Poor James. He liked Carlos so much, but now he turned out to be dating Stephanie. I wanted to strangle the guy for doing that to James, but I didn't even meet Carlos yet and trying to choke him wasn't going to be a good first impression. "A lot of couples in this group," I whispered to Kendall.<p>

"Some of them are only in our group because they're dating someone we do like. Single Jennifer is only in our group, because her best friends are dating guys from the hockey team," He explained softly. "Most of us are all friend though."

"Mister Knight! What did I say earlier? Get to work!" Mr. Kerr snapped. We both went back to work and didn't talk for the rest of the hour. I put Kendall's note away in my folder; I wanted to safe it.

I managed to finish half of the work Mr. Kerr gave us before the bell rang. Algebra wasn't my best subject, but I did alright. I used to be a nerd after all, I was smart. Kendall and I walked to the cafeteria together, he was explaining more stuff about the school and I pretended to take it all in, even though I knew every single thing of it already.

Sure enough, when Kendall and I reached the famous lunch table, everyone was sitting in the exact order Kendall had predicted. There was even an extra chair between James and Camille.

"Kendall, there you are!" Jo said happily. She came over and kissed Kendall deeply, just like she did when I first met her. Only now I wasn't going to stand there awkwardly and walked over to James, sitting in the chair he saved for me.

"Hi, Lynnie! Alright guys, this is my cousin Lynn," James said excitedly to the group of people on his left. A few of them waved, but all took me in curiously.

"Hey," I said uncertainly, blushing a little.

"This is Dak and Jen, Jett and Jenny, Jennifer, Guitar dude and Peggy, Lucy and-" James abruptly stopped talking when he saw how a Latino guy kissed Stephanie sweetly on her lips. "Stephanie and Carlos," He finished his sentence, his voice suddenly sounded fake and forced.

I smiled at the people. "It's nice to meet you," I said kindly. I slipped my hand into James' discreetly and gave it a soft squeeze, telling him I would be there for him. He seemed to get out of a trance and turned his head away from Carlos and his girlfriend.

"It kinda sucks you're not a boy," Jennifer complained to me. I froze, my eyes growing wide in fear. "I mean, we only have six guys, one of them is gay and the other five already have girlfriends."

"Maybe you should look _outside_ this group," Lucy said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'outside.'

I laughed at her comment, it looked like Lucy didn't particularly like Jennifer. That could be fun watching. The blonde Jennifer glared at Lucy when she realized what the rock chick meant and began a conversation with her friends. Brunette Jennifer, Jen, was with Dak and was constantly flipping her hair. Curly Jennifer, Jenny, was leaning over Jett's lap as she and her friends gossiped away.

Besides that James found out Carlos was dating Stephanie, I had a great lunch. I liked all Kendall's teammates and all the girls besides the Jennifers. The groups within the big group were clear. Kendall and Carlos were best friends and so were their girlfriends, it was a logical group. Dak and Jett and the Jennifers was the next group and the loudest one, but I didn't like what they were talking about. Guitar dude and Peggy seemed to be the most relaxed couple and everyone liked them, they belonged a bit in every group. The last group was Lucy, Camille, James and me. This were the people I liked most, Kendall included.

The bell rang and the group parted again, everyone walking off alone or in pairs to their next class. I walked with James and Camille, after we found out all three of us had Geography for the last class of that day. "Are you okay?" Camille asked James worriedly.

"No," He muttered. "Why would he do that? We've been flirting for over two years, he knows I like him and he was supposed to wait for me, but now he has a fucking girlfriend."

"It'll be fine, Jamie," I said soothingly. "Maybe he'll see Stephanie isn't the one for him or maybe you'll meet a fantastic guy that'll fall in love you at the first sight."

James shook his head at my horrible attempt at comforting him. "The biggest crush I ever had is on Carlos, but he doesn't want me. What a great way to start senior year."

We reached the classroom and sat down, Camille and James sat a set of tables and I took the row behind them. "How about the three of us have a movie marathon when we get home and eat ice cream all day?" Camille proposed.

James thought about it. "Only if it's low calorie ice cream, I don't want to get fat," He said.

"Sure, Jamie. We'll get you low calorie ice cream," Camille said and patted his arm friendly while she rolled her eyes at me. I smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Mr. Tomas came into the room and started his story about the life in South-East Asia. I'd always loved listening to this man and I still did. His voice was low and calm, whatever he was talking about, he made it sound interesting. Everyone always got good grades for his subject, just because everyone listened to him.

I was almost sad when I had to go home. Never did I have a day like this in my life. Before I was always alone, no one to sit with at lunch, no one to talk to in class... It was so different now. I made friends today. I could sit with James and Camille without being teased and bullied and pranked. Everyone was nice to me and it was simply the best day of my life.

I had no idea why I was so nervous this morning. No one found out about me, I had guy whistling at me. When James, Camille and I walked back to the car, I didn't even feel the looks anymore. No, that wasn't true, I still felt them, but instead of wanting to flee, I straightened up and sucked the looks up. For the first time in my life, people thought I was beautiful. I wasn't going to give that up for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>That was long. Like, really long. I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know when I've the next chapter ready, maybe in a week or two… Anyway, tell me what you think. <strong>


	2. First 'party'

**I know the legal drinking age in the US is 21, I know that's better for your brain and all, but it's also really boring so I'm gonna go with my legal drinking age of 16. Yay!**

**I always listen to I giorni by Ludovico Einaudi and The Nightingale by Deborah Hensen-Conant while I write this. I'm a sucker for classical Music… **

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed! I really like writing this story and I'm definitely going to continue writing it for a long, long time. I have a file with over 30.000 words AND THOSE ARE JUST IDEAS FOR THE STORY! I have everything planned out, know exactly what's going to happen and all, so hopefully I won't get a writer's Block!**

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Lynn! Hurry up! Kendall's 'get together's' are awesome!" Lucy said enthusiastically. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the house.<p>

That's right. I was going to my first 'party' ever. It wasn't really a party, just the lunch group getting together at Kendall's house, but according to Lucy and James and Camille those were the best. I wondered why, because I didn't really see the difference between this get together and lunch time. It were the same people, just coming together at another place than the cafeteria at school.

But then again, I wasn't an expert in parties.

This as my first.

James and Camille knew this, of course, but that didn't stop them from laughing while I was freaking out. Kendall invited me about a week ago, when we were sitting in Algebra. I was the first person he invited, because he thought 'I would like it to spend some time with my new friends.' He really said friends. I never had friends before.

I'd gotten home that day, tears rolling down my face. Auntie thought someone found out I was Logan, because I wasn't able to say one word for at least an hour. But I was really just too happy. I couldn't believe how good my life was going and I was terrified I was going to loose everything if someone found out, but at that moment I was too happy to care. The first three weeks of senior years had been the best of my life and honestly it was enough. I wouldn't mind if I died now, because I got to experience my biggest dream and it was fantastic.

But on that day it just became too much, because I'd been invited to a party and Kendall called me his friend.

So the clothes. Once I came down from the shock, I started worrying; what did I have to wear? How was I supposed to act? What are good subjects to talk about? What are things I definitely shouldn't talk about? Would there be any dancing? I mean, I took ballet when I was young, so I could dance a bit, but that didn't mean I knew how to dance like the people danced at parties.

Camille and James thought it was very amusing and spent most of the time they were helping me rolling over the ground in laughter. It was not cool. I was a nerd, okay? I didn't know anything about having a social life, because frankly, I never had one. So once they realized I was really serious about this, they helped me.

We'd everything planned out; I was going to be wearing a black shirt with a really low-cut back, my hair in a pony tail, the light make-up I always wore, my favorite gray skirt and my usual high heels. I looked great, even James said he would do me if he wasn't gay. Camille said she really would do me, if I'd been into girls. It was flattering.

But then everything got turned over again, because of a second invitation for something I'd never done before. Lucy, the rock chick, the tough and rough girl that wasn't afraid of anybody, a girl that couldn't have been anymore different than I was, asked me to go shopping with her for clothes for Kendall's get together.

Strange enough, I bonded quicker with Lucy than anyone I'd ever met before. Faster than with James, my cousin, and Camille, the only two people that knew about me. Faster than with Kendall, who was a people's magnet and was friends with anyone and everyone. No, it all happened in ten minutes and, click, we were inseparable. It was so unreal and exciting and I couldn't really believe I found a best friend in a girl like Lucy Stone, but it happened.

I got home on Monday after she asked me and James, Camille and I started working on another project; a curses 'how to shop for dummies.' Well, of course I knew how I had to shop, I did it almost every other day in the summer vacation, but that was always with Aunt Brooke or James; people that knew I wasn't really a girl and wouldn't go crazy if they saw what I was sporting between my legs.

Lucy was a whole different story. She didn't know about me; she couldn't know about me. I had to hide it. And it was like Camille said; if it was busy at the mall, girls often shared a fitting room, because after all, they were both girls. Only I wasn't. So we thought up a million different excuses to not share a fitting room with Lucy. It sucked, but it was for the best. Maybe there would be a point in the future when I told her about me, but it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

So we went shopping together. It was the first time I was really alone with her and surprisingly, it went perfectly. We had a lot of fun trying on different clothes, especially when I managed to talk Lucy in a short, pink, extremely girly dress. It was so funny to see, Lucy normally wore black clothes, this was so entirely different.

Eventually we both found some things. I got this cute white dress to halfway my thighs, it had beautiful black flowers along the bottom and the sleeves. I was in love with it the moment I saw it and luckily it looked good on me too. Lucy got some new black skinny jeans and a red shirt with the word 'Loser!' on it.

It got tricky when Lucy wanted to go to a lingerie store, but I was saved just in time by aunt Brooke who came to pick us up. We went to our house, ate enchiladas with James, Camille and auntie, then we went upstairs with Camille to put on our clothes and get ready for Kendall's party.

James was with us, sitting on the bed and commenting on what we wore and what we should do with our hair. When we were all done, aunt Brooke demanded a photo and we posed on the stairs. Initially I stood a little on the side, not used to being on pictures because I was a nerd and all, but both Lucy and Camille pulled me closer and I ended up in between them. James was sitting in front of us, a step lower.

I loved the picture with all my heart. It was the first prove I really had friends, that there truly were three people that cared enough about me to spend time with me and smile when they have their arm around me. It was so much different when I was still Logan; people didn't like touching me unless it was to hurt me. It was gross to have an arm around me, to show any kind of affection towards me. The people that were forced to touch me always made sure to make it clear it wasn't voluntarily.

I was going to use it as my face book picture.

That's right. I had face book now. It was all new to me, the online social media network shit. When I was Logan, I didn't even bother to create a page; no one wanted to be friends with me anyway. I was smart enough to realize that and choose not to humiliate myself online. That would only have made me more nerd.

But now, it was... Insane. James urged me to create a face book account on my second day of school, when I met more people that all said they were 'going to add me on face book!' In one week I went from one friend -James- to over sixty people! It was nothing compared to James' status of 400 friends, but I wasn't used to anything like this and it made me ecstatic.

And now I finally had a picture to upload. Yay!

James and I went to Kendall's house together with his car, Camille and Lucy following in their own cars. We were all going home after this and it was easier to just go there with your own car so you could leave whenever you wanted. Except for me and James, but we lived together, so that was different.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I said, quickly climbing out of the car and following Lucy and Camille to the front door, James following after locking the car.  
>"I'm so excited you're coming too!" Camille said and grabbed my hand. "You're going to have so much fun with us."<p>

"You will," Lucy agreed. "I swear, Kendall's parties are the best. I just hope Jo isn't going to be as arrogant and annoying tonight as she normally is. I'm getting sick of her."

Camille laughed. "You're lucky Kendall didn't open the door when you said that, he would've killed you. But honestly, she isn't that bad- oh, hi, Kendall!"

I looked up when I noticed the door opening, smiling at the tall blonde that opened it. "Hey, Camille. Who isn't that bad?"

"Mrs. Diamond, Lynn was complaining about her cooking." I was so impressed. If there was anything I learned the past few weeks it was that girls definitely knew how to lie and that they did it a lot. Really, a lot. Camille's explanation would've fooled me if I hadn't heard the conversation before it.

"I tasted her cupcakes on James' twelfth birthday, they were the best I ever had. So, I don't believe you when you say she sucks at cooking, Lynn," He teased.

"See? My words exactly," Camille said. "Basement?"

"Yeah, everyone is downstairs already. Well, everyone except the Jennifers, Jen and Dak broke up again, so they decided to stay away."

The Jennifers broke up with their boyfriends all the time, but always crawled back to them. I was used to it by now, although it was really, really weird.

Kendall opened the door wider and we walked in. Clearly Lucy knew where we had to go and opened a door in the hallway, revealing a staircase leading down to the basement. I was a bit uncertain, letting the other go first. I'd never been invited to go down there and while Kendall invited me to his get together, he never invited me to his basement. And well, being a nerd left me insecure.

I flinched when I felt a hand on my back, but smiled at Kendall when I saw it was him. "It's okay to follow them, you know. There are no monsters in my basement."

I chuckled nervously. "I believe you, but it seemed rude to leave the host here alone."

He laughed. "That's nice of you, but you really didn't have to." He came up to me and put a hand on my back, gently pushing me to the door. "You look pretty, by the way. A lot shorter without heels."

I blushed and was suddenly glad it was dark on the stairs. "Thank you."

We got down and the first thing I saw was a whole lot of blonde hair when Jo ran up to us and got between me and Kendall. "Where were you? You were gone for so long," She whined. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and quickly looked away from them, not wanting Kendall and Jo to see that.

I studied the room we were in and decided it was awesome. The walls were gray and blue, posters of hockey and guys with guitars covering most of it. In the other end of the room I saw Kendall's bed, dresser and desk, in this end of the room were two couches and a big, big TV. Everyone of the lunch group was already sitting here, mostly in the order they also sat with lunch, but then without the Jennifers and Peggy and guitar dude.

I automatically choose to sit next to James, since he was still the person I felt most comfortable with and listened to the conversation Lucy, Camille and Stephanie were having about Lucy's new clothes. Jo and Kendall sat down too, or Kendall sat on the couch oppost to this one and Jo sat in his lap. It was nothing new, she did that every time she and Kendall were together, but it was just annoying and unnecessary. Why couldn't she just sit in her own seat?

Everyone talked for a while and it was really fun to be together for a while, but about an hour later conversations were dying and no one knew what to talk about anymore. "Alright I think it's time for I never have...," Kendall announced. "Or maybe we should call it 'Ask Lynn embarrassing questions to get to know her better.'"

I blushed bright red, making everyone else laugh harder. "Okay, that's not cool."

"Relax, Lynn. We're not going to do that. All of us have to answer the question one of us asks. Besides, you probably don't have to drink anyway, good little christian girls don't do bad things."

"You're religious?" Carlos asked curiously. "I didn't know that, why didn't you tell before?"

"I told Kendall in the first ten minutes after we met. I kinda assumed he would tell you guys if you asked him about me."

Carlos looked at Kendall, but he shrugged. "You didn't ask about that. And I didn't know if she wanted you to know why she moved here."

"It's fine," I said. "I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want anyone to know, right?" I turned to Carlos, ready to tell him my lie. "I moved out here, because I didn't agree with my parents about their lifestyle. I was getting sick of going to church every Sunday and constantly wear long, itchy skirts and high, white blouses. They didn't let me do anything on my own and I was tired of it, so I ran away. Aunt Brooke told me to come live with her and James, and here I am."

James nodded. "I think mom likes Lynn more than me. It's no fun. And it's her fault Logan moved away," He said, he knew all about the lie and was making it more believable.

"It's not my fault his parents can't stand me either, James. Besides, I don't think he really minded to move away."

"Logan? You guys talking about that little nerd we used to beat in middle school?" Dak asked curiously.

Yep, that's me. "He's our cousin," I explained.

"Oh, really? So that's why you talked to him!" Jett said, suddenly understanding why James was nice to the pathetic excuse of a boy I used to be. "I always thought he tutored you or something, that you were nice to him because he kept your grades up. This explains a lot."

"Nope. We're family. His parents are like Lynn's a lot and agreed with them she was going to burn in hell. They wanted to keep Logan away from her."

"Wow, I really didn't know that," Stephanie said stunned. "I always thought he was just a smart kid that skipped a few years and went to high school early."

Carlos put his arm around her shoulders and I felt James shifting uncomfortably next to me. "You didn't go to the same elementary school as we and Logan did, Steph. It's not that strange you don't know."

"Yeah, I guess. Let's play the game, I want to know more about Lynn."

I chuckled and leaned forward a bit. "Okay, how do you play?"

And again I had all eyes on me, but this time I didn't know why. "You never played 'I have never'?" Kendall asked in disbelieve.

"...no?"

"Okay, well, it's easy. Everyone takes a beer and you take a sip if you did something. For example, if I say 'Never have I ever been religious' you drink, because you are," James said calmly.

I nodded nervously. I never drank alcohol before and I had no idea how I would react to that, but I was willing to try it. James would help me so I didn't say anything that could ruin my cover. Dak and Jett got up, pulling out 5 six-packs of beer. James quickly leaned down, "You've nothing to worry about, you probably have to drink one or two times, but most of the things they're going to say, you've never done," He whispered in my ear.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" I whispered back. "I'll look like a total loser."

"So? They're not going to judge you because you've never kissed anyone before."

"Really, James? A seventeen year old girl that never kissed anyone before?" I hissed.

"Just chill, Lynn. Blame everything on the ring you're wearing and you'll be fine." I looked down, glancing at the simple silver band on my right hand. To anyone else it was just a ring, because I always made sure the words that mattered were on the inside of my hand so no one could read them. A simple cross and the words 'love waits.' It was something my parents gave me for my twelfth birthday, hoping that if I got more involved with the church we went to once a month I wouldn't be as much of a loser anymore. Logan never wore the ring at school, it wouldn't have done anything good for me back then.

Aunt Brooke thought it was a good idea to wear it now though. She said that if I didn't want a boyfriend, this would be the perfect way to keep guys away from me in this very not-religious city. If anyone asked me out, I would just show them the ring and they would be gone. And surprisingly I really did need it.

It was just two weeks ago, on my second Monday as Lynn at school. The guy that whistled at me on the first day, asked me out on a date. Me, Logan Mitchell, now Lynn Mitchell, formal king of the nerds, was asked out on a date. But since I wasn't looking for a boyfriend I turned him down. I was freaking out inside; the fact that someone asked me out made me happier than I'd ever been before. I still said no though, I didn't know the guy and James said he was no good. And I didn't know how to date. It was just not a good idea and on that day I decided to keep the ring. I might need it.

"Yeah, okay," I said softly. "That'll work, I guess."

James kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, they all like you. None of them will stop being friends with you after tonight. Definitely not me and Camille, and Lucy, I've never seen her this close with any of the other girls before. Kendall, Carlos, Jett and Dak like you too, maybe their girlfriends are bitches, but they're not important."

I nodded and smiled at Dak when he gave me a beer. James squeezed my hand and then got up. "Going to the bathroom," He said when I raised my eyebrows. I nodded and he walked to a door I didn't notice before, right next to the door to the stairs.

He didn't even close the door yet and his spot next to me was taken by Dak. "Uhm, hi," I said uncertainly.

"Hi," He said amused. "Just realized we never talked before while we've been having lunch together for three weeks now. I usually talk to people much sooner."

"So why didn't you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Jen's been really annoying lately, demanding all my attention during lunch. This is actually the first night she isn't with me and I'm glad. I think she's that way because you came into the group, apparently you're seen as a threat."

That amused me more than it should, but come on, all three of the Jennifers looked like top models. They were a head taller than me, had way more female curves, actually had breasts that were bigger than a pea and pretty faces that made them look like women instead of a child. And Dak thought they saw me as a threat? That was amusing in so many ways... "I don't think that's it, Dak. She just likes you a lot and wants to make sure you'll stay with her."

"Oh, she knows I will. She's never been like this before, that's why she broke up with me today."

"She broke up with you?" I asked shocked.

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. She does that all the time, I'll eat my shoes if she didn't call me before tomorrow 8 am. But it does mean I'm single for the night."

"Good for you, Dak," I said, suddenly nervous again. It was one thing to turn down a total stranger, it was something completely different to say no to someone I knew and saw every day. Luckily he didn't ask anymore and James came back a few moments later so we could start the came.

"Alright, guys. I'll start and we go clockwise from there. First person to finish his or her can has to sing a song with Kendall," Lucy announced and everyone, except Kendall, cheered. He just smiled and pulled a guitar from behind the couch her was sitting on.

I wasn't surprised, I knew Kendall played the guitar. It was one of the things I learned about my new friend in the past few weeks. Apparently he was good too, everyone was really excited if I asked them about it. I was curious now, wondering what was so special about a guy that could play the guitar. There were probably millions of them.

"I'll start," Lucy said. "Never have I ever... Kissed a girl."

That was an easy one, I was a girl, I never kissed one, so I didn't have to drink. All the guys and Camille took a sip, none of them surprised about the outcome, but we had to start somewhere, right? "Uhh, never have I ever... Made out on this couch."

Kendall and Jo drank, this was Kendall's bedroom after all. Lucy raised her beer as well, smirking at Kendall, and so did Carlos and Stephanie, both obviously not really comfortable doing that. "Dude! You made out on my couch?" Kendall asked in disbelieve.

"It was just one time! When you were upstairs with Jo! We couldn't help it and it wasn't like you two weren't doing stuff in the kitchen."

Kendall smirked. "Maybe. Okay, let's move on... Stephanie?"

"Yes! Let's see... Never have I ever had a crush on someone I couldn't have."

James was the only one who drank. Ironically, the question was asked by the girlfriend of the person he was crushing on. I smiled at him sadly, but he didn't look up from the floor. "Don't wanna talk about it," He told everyone. "It's your turn, Carlos."

"Right, okay. Never have I ever kissed a guy."

And now things got interesting. All the girls drank, except for me. James also sipped from his beer and so did Kendall, his cheeks getting more than a little red. Why did my heart suddenly start beating faster?

"Dude, really? You never told me!" Carlos said with wide eyes. "That is a bigger deal than making out on your couch!"

"It was one time! After Lucy and before Jo, but I don't regret it, it was hot."

Carlos' mouth fell open and Kendall looked away from his best friend, not really comfortable under his staring eyes. "Alright, get over yourself, Carlos. Let's get back to business; what really matters is that Lynn didn't drink," Jo said, her voice sharp once again. "You never kissed anyone before?"

I shook my head and took the ring off my finger. "Catch," I said and threw the ring at her, she caught it easily. "My strict parents and that should be enough to explain why I never kissed anyone."

"A purity ring? You could just take it off, you know."

"I could, but I don't want to." Lies, all lies. "I like the idea of waiting until marriage. It has something romantic, knowing you'll only ever be with the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

Maybe it wasn't the real reason I wore it, but now I thought of it, I really did like the idea of waiting until marriage. By then the sex-change operation would be done and the guy I was with would never know I was really a male. Unless I decided to tell him, but I didn't know if I wanted that yet. I didn't feel like lying to a possible future husband, but on the other hand, I just wanted to be me, without any thoughts of my childhood.

Anyway, it was enough to shut Jo up. My deep words clearly left a message for everyone. "I think it's cool," Lucy said. "You don't go with the flow and have your own ideas about life, I like that." When she was done talking a few people nodded in agreement, Camille and James, but also Kendall and Carlos. The looks on the faces of the other people clearly said they thought I was crazy.

I grinned at her. "Thanks, Luce."

She smiled back at me. "You're welcome, Lynn."

Three rounds later and a lot of dirty comments and songs with Kendall later, I still didn't drink at all while the others were at least halfway through their beer. "Guys, we have to play it differently," Kendall said suddenly. "If we keep saying things like 'Never did I ever had sex and one of my parents walked in' Lynn will never drink. We have to think easier."

They all laughed and got excited about the idea of me taking my first sip of alcohol ever. "Okay, okay. "I'll start," James said, he was now sitting next to Jett. "Never have I ever had a goldfish." There was a lot of laughing again, especially when I finally raised the can and put it to my lips. It was bitter and the taste was awful, but the idea of having fun with my friends was so good I didn't care I had to drink it.

From then on it went fast, everyone had a lot of fun coming up with things they'd never done that I did do. Like Jett, who said, 'Never have I ever worn mascara.' That made all the girls drink, but that didn't matter. For them it was just fun to see me drink the beer.

Finally, another two rounds later, Jo was the first one with and empty can. She probably did it on purpose so she could sing with her boyfriend, or she just really did drink a lot, but it was okay. I guess I would've done the same if I could sing and had a boyfriend to do something romantic like that with.

The song was picked quickly, Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat with Lucky. I had to admit it was a good song and both Kendall and Jo were good singers. It was cute to see them together, they clearly liked each other a lot and I was happy for them, I was happy for all the couples that weren't having problems. Except for Carlos and Stephanie, they should just break up so James can be with Carlos like it's supposed to be, but the more I saw Carlos with Stephanie, the more I feared it wasn't going to happen.

Carlos wasn't a homophobe, definitely not. He and James had a lot of fun together, but I just didn't see the Latino dating a guy. I just didn't see it happen and it made me sad, because James was clearly still hoping for it to happen. The past week I'd been trying to feel him out about dating another guy, but it didn't look like he was feeling much for it. He wanted Carlos, but I just didn't think that was meant to be. It made me sad.

This week I also heard about Camille's crush on Lucy for the first time. Of course Kendall told me in his little note on the first day, but she never officially confirmed that to me. Apparently that is how James and Camille bonded, both of them had a crush on a person that didn't seem to be interested in them. I joked about it once and said they should just date each other, but they didn't think that was funny and sent me out of James' room so they could talk in peace without my teasing comments. I made sure to keep my mouth after that.

Camille hoped that now I was getting friends with Lucy and spending a lot of time with her, she had an excuse to be around Lucy more too and show her she was available. I wasn't so sure about that, but I went with it because I didn't want to loose Camille as a friend and I tried talking to Lucy about it a little. Just asking if she liked anyone and if I knew that person, but so far she didn't tell me anything. Maybe she really wasn't crushing on anyone and just didn't notice Camille, or she didn't want to tell me she liked Camille yet.

When Kendall and Jo were done singing people started making requests; Kendall knew all the songs they mentioned. I was amazed and impressed, not really believing one person could memorize that many songs, but apparently it was possible. I found out more people in our group had a good voice, practically all of them besides Camille, Stephanie and Jett and often everyone sang along with the song Kendall was playing. There were a lot of regular songs that everyone knew and liked and the mood was getting better and better. I know understood why everyone liked it so much to be here.

I sang along quietly to the songs I knew, because I didn't want to ruin them and still hear the voices of the others. I didn't think I had a good voice, but James had other ideas though. He said my voices was cute and people would love listening to it. Thank god I started in time with the hormones and I never had voice break like other guys, now I had about the same voice as every other girl my age. Because of that, my voice was kind of… high. Especially when I sang. And I was scared I would sing false in public. I definitely wanted to avoid that.

But I didn't have luck today.

"Guys, guys, wait!" Dak said when Kendall finished the last song and everyone started thinking of another one. "Lynn here, can sing." He put his arms around my shoulders. James looked amused.

I chuckled nervously. "No, I can't."

"Don't be shy now, I've been sitting next to you and heard you sing the last three songs. You're good. Now pick a song so we can hear more."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice anymore," Carlos said, grinning widely. "We'll force you."

"Come on, Lynn. We'll do 'Half of my Heart' together," James said, his eyebrows raised. I glared at him and mouthed 'fuck you.'

He just laughed. "A Christian girl talking bad language like that? Now you have to sing to make up for it. It's not that bad anyway, if you just do Taylor Swift's part you only have to sing two lines."

I sighed heavily. If I had to sing, Half of my Heart would probably be my best shot. Two lines wasn't so bad and I sang it countless times with James. They were going to force me to sing anyway, than I rather had this song than one I had to sing alone. That was scary. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yes! Okay, c'mere Lynnie," James said happily. I sighed again and got up, Dak's arm falling to the couch. I walked up to my cousin and plopped down in his lap, making sure it hurt. "Oh! Lynn I get it, you're not happy, can you please move a bit."

"Sure," I said sweetly and got off his crotch. James sighed in relieve and made sure to keep his arm there so I couldn't do it again. "Let's get this over with, you can start Kendall."

I wasn't surprised Kendall knew the song, apparently a lot of my new friends were John Mayer fans and he'd already played a few songs from him.

"_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends__  
><em>_Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been__  
><em>_Then you come crashing in__  
><em>_Like the realest thing__  
><em>_Trying my__best__to understand__  
><em>_All that your love can bring…"_

James sang the first verse, but soon after that Kendall joined in and then Carlos and Dak, who looked pretty bummed after I left to go sit next to James. For some reason I liked that and I decided I would go sit next to Dak again when the song was over. I liked him, he was nice to me. Another verse and two times the chorus it was finally time for me to sing, I sat up a bit straighter and realized all the guys besides James stopped singing when we got to this part, probably afraid they would miss my two lines of glory.

I closed my eyes and listened to James singing his last lines before mine would come. "… _with half of my heart. But I can't stop loving you._"

"_I can't stop loving you," _I sang and cringed, not liking the sound of my voice at all. I sounded like a kid.

"_I can't stop loving you,_" James sang.

And me again. "_I can't stop loving you._" That sounded a lot better already and when I opened my eyes I saw smiling face and approving nods from everyone besides Jo, who wasn't happy at all.

"Come sing with me," James said quickly before the chorus started. I smiled and nodded and we finished the song singing together, even though that wasn't how the song truly went. But I liked doing it and James did too so I didn't care. We got applause when we were done.

"Told you it would go well," James whispered in my ear.

"Shut up," I said, but smiled at him.

I got up and sat back in my spot next to Dak, he instantly put his arm back around me. "You were so good! Seriously, why did you never tell that?"

"Maybe because I've only been here for three weeks and I didn't get the chance to yet?"

He laughed. "Right. You're right."

"I know. I'm always right."

"Arrogant too," He said teasingly. While we talked Kendall started to play another song on his guitar, but I wasn't playing attention to it.

"No, I'm not! I'm just smart enough to always be right."

He shook his head, laughing again. "You're not at all a shy, little girl, are you Lynn? I was wrong about that."

"I used to be, but I'm comfortable around you guys."

"Am I helping you feel comfortable?" He asked, suddenly serious.

I looked up at him, thinking about it for a moment. I noticed he'd really nice green eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, you're helping a lot."

He smiled. "Good."

"Are you guys done flirting?" Kendall asked amused. "It's one am and mom wants you all gone by one thirty, so I thought we would do 'summer night' and then you leave."

"Summer love?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know, from Grease?" Dak said.

"Really, we're gonna sing that song," I laughed.

"Got a problem with it?"

"No! I love it!"

"Alright then, put your name in the hat. We always pick a card for who's going to sing Danny and Sandy, the girls will be the pink ladies and the guys the thunderbirds," Kendall explained, holding out a old-fashioned high hat that already had the other names in it. Obviously they did this more often.

I quickly wrote my name down and put it in the hat. Kendall made a show of rummaging in that hat and dramatically pulled out a pink and a blue card. "I hope I can sing with you," Dak whispered in my ear and squeezed softly in my arm.

I instantly felt my cheeks heating up, but when I glanced at the guy next to me I saw he wasn't doing much better than me and looking ahead of him at Kendall who was reading the cards. I realized now that we'd been flirting about the whole night… Wow, that was kind of awesome. I bit my lip to hold back a smile and suddenly couldn't wait to get James alone and tell him all about what Dak said to me tonight.

"Okay!" Kendall said. "Carlos is going to be Danny and Lucy is Sandy!"

Why couldn't I sing when I wanted to sing? I sighed and looked at Dak, he was still not looking at me. On that moment I probably made the boldest move of my life. While the everyone was getting up, the girls going to one side and the guys to the other, I whispered "Bad luck," in Dak's ear and kissed his cheek, before quickly getting up and going to stand behind Lucy.

I didn't really believe I actually did that yet, but it was quickly sinking in. But I didn't have a lot of time to think about it because then the song began and Carlos started singing Danny. It was really funny to see Carlos and Lucy, two people that were too different to ever be together, act like they were in love with each other, but they both had fun with it. Stephanie and Camille both didn't really like this and I understood why. I don't think I would've liked it to see my boyfriend sing to another girl.

Throughout the whole song I felt a pair of eyes on me, but I ignored it, too embarrassed to acknowledge what I did yet. I did meat James' eyes and they told me he'd seen everything and was okay with it and proud of me. That gave me a little more courage, but I still didn't know if I could ever face Dak again. I mean, I didn't want a boyfriend. Boyfriends were bad news for me, but right on that moment, I couldn't remember why not.

I could date and just dump the guy after a month. I could have fun and do what I want now I finally had the chance. I was allowed to do that, right? The purity ring would protect me from the bad guy that were only looking for sex, but Dak clearly didn't have a problem with that or he would never said something like that, right? Why not give it a shot and then break up with him before I fall for him?

I could do that. I didn't even have to feel guilty about it, Dak used to pick on Logan too, this was the perfect payback.

The song was over and everyone had a blast doing it. Everything started saying goodbye to each other. I hugged all the girls, even Jo, who seemed to like me more now. The whole scene with Dak probably convinced her I really didn't want Kendall, but that changed quickly.

"Oh, Lynn!" Kendall yelled from the other side of the room. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows. "Are we you still going to tutor me tomorrow?"

This Monday we had our first Algebra test and I didn't know if he did it on purpose or not, but Kendall failed miserably. He proudly showed me his F and demanded I would tutor him from now on. And because I already told him I would do it if he failed the first test, I couldn't really say no. So we picked a day and a time; Kendall thought it was a good idea to do it after his little party, because then I knew the way to his house and all. I agreed to it. "Of course we are, wouldn't want you to fail a class in your last year."

He grinned. "Good."

The look I got from Jo terrified me and I quickly took a step back, though she probably wouldn't have done something to me with all this people around me. I hoped this wasn't going to cause a fight between the two blonds, I was just going to tutor Kendall…

I said goodbye to the guys too, letting Dak wait until I eventually had to go to him or it would be rude. He didn't say anything, but startled me by pulling me in for a hug. When he pulled away he took my hand, folding my fingers around a note. "My number. Text me" Were the only words he said, but he did smile. Maybe he was shyer than I'd always thought. Why did I think that was cute?

"I will," I promised, smiling back at him.

"Lynn, you ready?" James yelled from the other side of the room.

"Coming!" I shouted back before looking at the blonde guy in front of me again. "Gotta go."

"Yeah, I'll see you on Monday." He let go of my hand. I waved at him and then turned around, noticing more people saw what just happened and my cheeks colored red once again.

I quickly walked up to James, but Lucy stopped me when I passed her. "You. Tomorrow. Call me," She ordered. I bit back a smile and nodded, feeling even happier when I saw Lucy grin at me.

I went up to James and he rolled his eyes at the sight of my huge smile. "C'mon, Lynnie. You lucky bastard."

We went to the car and sat in it, James immediately demanded me to tell him everything when he started driving. And I did, every little thing I felt this night, everything I said and everything that was said to me. Once again, I had one of the best nights of my life and I couldn't really believe my life was really going this well. I never expected this when I first came out of the car in the parking lot of our school as Lynn.

I kept talking and talking and I didn't even remember how I ended up in my bed, James sitting next to me and listening to everything I said. "I'm happy for you, Logie," He said when I was done. The nickname made me freeze for a moment, because this was the first day I didn't think of my old me at all. I finally spent a whole day as Lynn, the person I wanted to be so badly. Not once did I think of how it was to be him and it felt awesome. Logan wasn't me anymore. Logan was another person, someone that didn't exist anymore.

I was here now.

"Oh! I still have to text Dak!" I said shocked when I realized I didn't do that yet. "Quick, James, what should I say?"

He laughed. "Give me your phone." I gave him my cell phone and the number Dak gave me. James typed something and then let me read it.

"Really? Just 'It's me' and a stupid emoticon?"

"You don't know what to say, now we're letting him make the first move. And that's what we want, right?"

"Well, yeah. Okay send it."

He did and put the phone in his lap, I snuggled into his side and yawned, but I didn't want to go to sleep yet. I wanted to have an answer first.

It wasn't a long wait. Just a minute. I grabbed my phone before James could and opened the message.

DZ: Finally! Thought you already fell asleep or something :) I'd fun tonight, you?"

This time I didn't need James to think of something. 'I wanted to text you first. I had fun too :P.'

James started to get up when I sent the message. "Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"You don't need me anymore, Lynnie. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Maybe I do! Just sleep here with me tonight, it's not like you never did that before."

He chuckled and sat back on my bed. "Fine, I'll stay here. But I'm not going to wait until you finish texting with Dak, I need sleep to stay this pretty you know."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I said absentmindedly; I just got another text.

DZ: Good, so I was wondering, want to go to the movies with me tomorrow? :D

I smiled widely when I read it, realizing that I wanted to do nothing more than that. "James, I have a date," I said happily, then sent a big 'YES' to Dak.

Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Dak? I thought this was a Kogan? Hmm…<strong>


End file.
